Soñando y Gozando
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:TrentxButters:LEMON: Trent se despierta asustado en la cama de Butters tras tener un sueño... Errr... Algo inusual y con su querido anfitrión... Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean! Dedicado a: Garu0212.


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Bueno... En realidad no son tan buenas para mí, no desde ayer. Con esto de las elecciones en México, las cuales el vencedor fue el representante de la peor pesadilla a la que, por enésima vez, el pueblo se va a tener que enfrentar (Peña Nieto gano, señores/as. Ya nos cargó el payaso!), yo hasta me eché a llorar al ver que los acarreados de ese hijo de perra votaron siempre por él, condenando al país entero a ver como retorna al poder el partido de los dictadores._**

**_Ahora bien, dejando la política de lado, aquí les caigo con este pequeño lemoncillo dedicado a mi buena amiga Garu0212, quien se había quedado con las ganas de ver un lemon entre Trent y Butters, la pareja protagonista del siguiente fic. _**

**_Sin nada más qué decir, excepto el eterno disclaimer de siempre que ya me da hueva decir, aquí les caigo con este fic - oneshot llamado..._**

* * *

**Soñando y gozando.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: Garu0212. ¡Un abrazo y discúlpame si no es lo que esperabas!**

* * *

_- Nnn… ¡Ah! – gemía un joven rubio mientras se arqueaba al sentir los cálidos labios de un musculoso hombre en su área de la entrepierna._

_El hombre, satisfecho por la reacción de su pequeño amante, sostiene con mayor fuerza las piernas del muchachito y empieza a lamer de arriba abajo el falo erecto y los testículos de manera prodigiosa._

_- ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!_

_- Veo que lo quieres urgentemente, ¿verdad, Leo? – inquirió el tipo con una sonrisa mientras saliveaba un dedo y lo metía en el orificio anal._

_- Nhn… T-Trent…_

_Trent empezó a penetrar, primero con uno y luego con dos dedos, la cavidad de Leo, quien empezaba a jadear de dolor y de placer. Al poco rato de estar sintiendo cómo los dedos de Trent exploraban sus entrañas, empezó a mover sus caderas, dándole al musculoso ex convicto la señal esperada para ir por el plato fuerte principal._

_Al sacar sus dedos de la cavidad del chico, Trent tomó una botella de lubricante y se echó un poco de ese liquido en su duro pene de considerable grosor y tamaño; acercando al orificio de Leo, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Quieres tener mi dura vara dentro de ti, niño?_

_Leo, perdido en un océano lujurioso, alzó sus caderas y le respondió:_

_- Métemela. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí… Por favor… Desvírgame… Hazme tuyo._

_El convicto, lleno de orgullo, le replicó:_

_- Con todo el gusto del mundo… Mi amado Butters._

_Y, sin mayor dilación, se empaló en la cavidad de Butters, quien gritó de dolor al sentir aquél largo instrumento del amor dentro de sí mismo. Se detuvo un momento, ya que quería darle tiempo a Butters para que se acostumbrara a su intrusión; minutos después, empezó a embestir lenta y tortuosamente aquél trasero que tanto quería poseer y que, ahora en esos momentos, reclamaba como suyo y de nadie más._

_- T-Trent… _

_- Ah… Butters… Leo… ¡Dios, qué bien se siente ese lindo culito tuyo!_

_- Trent… ¡Ah! ¡Dios!_

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡Dios!_

_- ¿Quieres más de mi verga?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Haz de mí lo que quieras, Trent!_

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Lo que yo quiera?_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios, qué bien se siente!_

_Con habilidad, Trent incorporó a Butters y lo besó en los labios y en el cuello, instándole a que moviera sus caderas a su ritmo._

_- ¡Trent! – exclamaba Butters mientras se empalaba el miembro de su amante._

_- ¡Leo!_

_- ¡Trent!_

_- ¡Te amo, Leo!_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Trent! ¡Yo también te amo!_

_El clímax estaba cerca. Ambos lo podían sentir conforme aumentaba la velocidad del vaivén de sus caderas y en sus rostros llenos de deseo y de pasión. El lecho en donde ambos estaban acostados no paraba de rechinar y hasta de temblar por la frenética danza que ahí se llevaba a cabo. _

_- ¡ME VENGO! – gritó Butters._

_- ¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡HAGÁMOSLO JUNTOS! – replicó Trent mientras se incorporaba y besaba a su amante en los labios._

_- ¡TRENT! _

...

...

...

Trent se despertó bruscamente.

Sudaba frío y respiraba de manera entrecortada; sentándose en el lecho, se figuró que las sábanas estaban mojadas con cierto líquido proveniente de su cuerpo.

Había tenido otro sueño húmedo… Otra vez.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO DE NUEVO! – exclamó muy molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿Trent? – le preguntó una vocecita.

El ex convicto se volvió y casi pegaba un grito al ver a quién justamente había soñado por enésima vez en la semana incorporándose en su cama.

- ¡¿B-Butters? – exclamó muy asustado mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama.

- ¿Trent? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eh? Trent, esta es mi habitación y esta es mi cama. Sí te acuerdas que estás pasando aquí la noche, ¿verdad?

- Oh… C-cielos… S-sí… Sí me acuerdo, Butters…

Rió con nerviosismo y añadió:

- De hecho, me acabo de acordar que no hace un par de horas nos hemos acostado a dormir tras terminar la tarea de Biología… Lo siento, viejo. En verdad no sé qué me pasó.

- Uhmmm… Yo creo saber qué es lo que pasó…

Y con la mirada, le hizo una pequeña seña hacia donde estaban sus partes nobles; Trent, un poco confundido, miró hacia abajo… Y se encontró con no la muy agradable sorpresa de ver una protuberancia en su entrepierna muy notoria y urgida de atenciones.

_-Ay,no…_, pensó el joven Boyett al sonrojarse y le dijo:

- L-lo lamento mucho, Butters. E-este desastre no volverá a ocurrir. Además… Creo que lo mejor es cambiar las sábanas. Están mojadas de… Ya sabes.

- Lo sé. Me acabo de dar cuenta.

- Ehmmm… Sí… ¿D-dónde están las sábanas limpias?

Butters, con una dulce sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y, acercándose a Boyett, le dijo:

- No tienes qué avergonzarte de lo que te sucedió, Trent. Fue un simple sueño húmedo.

- Pero, viejo – protestó el ex convicto -, no quiero meterte en líos con tus pa- ¿Butters?

Leo se agachó con una mirada llena de curiosidad hacia la protuberancia de su amigo. Trent estaba entre asustado e intrigado; se preguntaba qué carajo pasaba por la mente del pequeño Stotch como para estar de cuclillas mirando su erección como si fuera una cosa nueva. No obstante, no podía culparle de que, a sus 17 años, él sea virgen aún.

- ¿Butters? – llamó Trent – Ehmmm… ¿Q-qué… Qué estás haciendo?

El aludido no respondió, ya que se dedicó a tocar con el dedo la dura protuberancia que yacía debajo de sus pantalones.

- Butters, esto es un poco incómodo… Por favor, ¿p-por qué no volvemos a la cama y tratamos de dormir un poco, sí?

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Puedo… Ver tu erección?

- Butters… ¿Te drogaste acaso?

- No… S-sólo tengo curiosidad.

Trent se sonrojaba mientras que Butters, con cuidado, bajó hacia las caderas los pantalones de su amigo y, con un aire de inocencia, observó el tremendo pene erecto que había salido de un brinco. El ex convicto, incómodo, le dijo:

- Bien, ya lo viste, Butters. Ahora, si no te importa, vayámonos a dormir.

El pequeño rubio no dijo nada, ya que estaba muy alelado observando la erección de su amigo. Tocando la dura corona con la yema de su dedo índice, le dijo:

- Está muy grande.

- Ehmmm… ¿Grac-?

- ¿Puedo lamerlo?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Bu-!

El pequeño rubio pasó su lengua en la punta del pene, logrando sacar un jadeo de los labios de Trent. Sin esperar a que éste proteste, el pequeño Stotch empezó a besar por todos lados a aquella mosntruosidad de órgano masculino.

- B-Butters… N-no… No lo hagas, por favor.

El pequeño Stotch se incorporó y, bajándose los pantalones de su pijama, mostró su erección diciéndole:

- Mi amiguito quiere jugar con el tuyo…

- B-Butters, esto no está bien… Tus viejos podrían escucharnos…

Leopold, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Boyett una vez más, se acercó un poco al pobre individuo y, con un poco de torpeza, empezó a rozar ambas erecciones.

- Nh… Butters…- susurraba Trent mientras que el pequeño Stotch movía un poco sus caderas.

- Q-quiero que me hagas el amor, Trent.

- ¡¿Q-qué?

El aludido le dio un beso en los labios y, tras separarse, añadió:

- M-me gustas mucho, Trent… Y-y me gustaría que tú fueras mi primero…

Trent, sorprendido y enternecido por aquella declaración, sonrió y le respondió:

- Será un honor… Mi pequeño Leo.

**_&%&%&_**

- Nhn… Mi culito… - se quejaba Butters mientras que Trent le masajeaba con mucho cuidado su trasero en la mesa del comedor de la escuela.

- Te dije que iba a dolerte un poco la primera vez, mi amor – le decía Trent con ternura.

- ¡Pero nunca pensé que fuera así de feíto!

Mientras que la nueva pareja del momento charlaba sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior, Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Kyle les observaban desde una de las mesas.

- Les dije que esos dos iban a acabar juntos – argumentó Cartman -. ¡Ya decía yo que Butters derramaba su baba por Boyett!

- ¡Y yo que quería ser el primero en follarme su culo! – exclamaba Kenny con un suspiro – Pinche Boyett, se llevó el honor de ser el primero en desvirgar a Butters.

- ¿Pinche Boyett? – replicó Kyle - ¡Yo quería que Boyett fuera mi novio! ¡Quería que él me hiciera el amor con esa verga de proporciones legendarias!

- Sí, claro, judío – dijo Cartman con sarcasmo -. Como si el tipo ese se fijara en un judío marica como tú.

- ¡Cállate, culón!

- ¡Chúpame las bolas, Kaahl!

- ¡Ven aquí y te las romperé con muchísimo gusto, jodido marica de mierda! ¡Al menos le haría un favor a Wendy de castrarte!

Mientras que el gordo y el judío discutían acaloradamente como siempre, Stan consolaba a un Kenny triste que se reprochaba a sí mismo por no haber podido desvirgar a Butters antes que nadie.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Aquí termina nuestra corta y desastrosa historia. En serio me gustaría disculparme contigo, Garu U.U. No ha sido mi mejor día ni es mi mejor lemon, pero espero que te haya gustado... Aparte que hasta ahora ando molesta por lo que ha sucedido en el país (Maldito Peña Nieto, ojalá te mueras, pinche hijo de puta!)**

**Sin más qué decir, me paso a retirar.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
